Hermiones Sister
by TARDISgurl587
Summary: Hermione used to have a sister... Still does, but she isn't her sister anymore, she's her own Guardian Angel. One-shot adapted from a short story I wrote two years ago.


OK, this is a story I wrote two years ago for my English teacher, but I adapted it to fit into a Harry Potter fic, hope you like it :)

Lucyyy

* * *

I don't get cold, but I don't care. I don't get cold. Never have, don't know why, I just don't. I asked my mum about it and she told me this story. A story about a family secret. Every hundred years, the first born girl would be born with powers. Powers beyond that of any conceivable imagination. I though it was just a story back then, but I was wrong, very wrong. I never believed that when I turned fifteen I'd turn. Inherit the gifts my ancestors had.

* * *

"Renee, can you please listen to me for once in your life?" My mother threw something at me. It felt like a piece of paper.

"Sorry, Mum, I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I said the Whitehalls will be here any minute, and you still aren't dressed!" The Whitehalls were Mums oldest friends, apparently they owned an insane asylum, but that was just a rumour I told at school so people wouldn't piss me off; if they did, I'd tell the fuckers I'd get them sent to the asylum. The Whitehalls were a bit odd, all of them, their daughter, Lillian was the worst, she constantly acted like she was at war with herself, even her small was at war; one minute she'd smell like death and rot, but the next shed smell like roses and nature. The whole family had the palest skin ever, and I have never, not once seen them eat, even though they looked like they were starved to the brink of death. And they looked like they were about to pass out from exhaustion, and its no wonder, whenever they want to see mum, they always turn up at ungodly hours in the morning!

"Come on, Renee. Help me clean."

"There's no point, they'll be here in ten seconds." Just then the doorbell rang. _Ha! Knew I was right, always am!_ "I'll get it."

"Ah, Renee, It is such a lovely evening, don't you agree? The perfect night to celebrate your fifteenth, young miss Granger. Might I ask, how your darling little sister is?"

"Hermione? Still running around with her imaginary friends. The usual for a four year old. I'll get mum." I walked into the living room, got mum and went to eavesdrop from the hall. Mrs Whitehall was the exact opposite from her husband, but still just as creepy, she looked young enough to be a model, where as he, he looked like this creepy old 'wizard' in one of my folklore books. Dumblemore or something... Except without the beard reaching down to his crotch. Mrs Whitehall wore an expression of hopefulness, but Mr Whitehall's was that of a business man, serious and surprisingly, I read _Mess this up, and you'll be dead by this time next year._

* * *

"She'd fit in well at Nightgrave Academy. Lillian loves it and since she is only a presumed case, school fees wont be necessary" Mr Whitehalls voice was muffled, but I knew it was him, who could mistake the gruff voice? "There are a few hybrids, but not many, their numbers are rather limited. I am positive that she would fit in well with the other werewolves, maybe even some vampires as well."

"No Vlad. I know I cant teach her what to do in her circumstances, but you said it yourself last week, she may not even be a werewolf, this is purely guesswork right now! And I will not send her to a school for monsters if she may well be plain old human. Even if she is a werewolf, she may get bullied there, purely because she didn't know her heritage! I'll not take that chance!"

"The new year starts after summer, if she shows any signs of lycanthrope genetics, enrol her immediately, some wont survive on their own, and we know how much you cherish your daughters." I was sickened at those words, and instantly ran out the back door. I looked around, the garden seemed brighter, and the night sky was cloudless, the only things in it were the stars and the full moon rising in front of me. I ran, far away. I needed to get away from everything. I wish I had looked when I reached the road. I was halfway across when I froze in place, caught in a shaft of moonlight. I felt ill, really ill, as though my body was rejecting something. I don't know what happened next, it all went black. The last thing I remember was someone screaming.

* * *

I was in my room, sort of. Hermione was just staring at me, confused.

"Big sister. Mummy was in here earlier, but wouldn't listen to me. She couldn't see you. Why was she crying?" Hermione started crying then, and mum walked in.

"Oh, Hermione. It's all right, I miss her too, but I'm afraid Big Sister wont be able to read you a bed time story anymore, or scare the monsters away. She's gone, and she cant come back, I'm sorry."

"Mum? What do you mean? I'm right here. Mum?" I heard the TV from downstairs then. A news report.

_'The death of sixteen year old Renee Granger is still a mystery, cause of death continues to_

_elude police officers. Officer Lucius Malfoy claims the labs has come up with no drug related_

_cause of death. Mr Malfoy is reluctant to share any more of the labs research. Officers are_

_closing the case for lack of evidence. Now the weather-'_

Mum immediately changed the channel, she knew what had happened, she was always afraid this would happen, but even though she had never believed the legend, she had always known there was something not quite... human about me. She doesn't know I'm here, no one does, except Hermione, she's special, like me. I told her not to tell mum I was here, and as long as she kept it a secret, I'd be her Guardian Angel. I'd be here to protect her, no matter what.


End file.
